Breitbart News
Breitbart News Network (known commonly as Breitbart News, Breitbart or Breitbart.com) is a far-right syndicated American news, opinion and commentary website founded in mid-2007 by conservative commentator Andrew Breitbart, who conceived it as "the Huffington Post of the right." Its journalists are widely considered to be ideologically driven, and some of its content has been called misogynistic, xenophobic, and racist by liberals and many traditional conservatives alike. The site has published a number of lies, conspiracy theories, and intentionally misleading stories. Breitbart News aligned with the Alt-Right under the management of former executive chairman Steve Bannon, who declared the website "the platform for the alt-right" in 2016. In 2016, Breitbart News became a virtual rallying spot for supporters of Donald Trump's 2016 presidential campaign. The company's management, together with former staff member Milo Yiannopoulos, solicited ideas for stories from, and worked to advance and market ideas of, neo-Nazi and white supremacist groups and individuals. After the election, more than 2,000 organizations removed Breitbart News from ad buys following Internet activism campaigns denouncing the site's controversial positions. Breitbart News is headquartered in Los Angeles, with bureaus in Texas, London, and Jerusalem. Co-founder Larry Solov is the co-owner (along with Andrew Breitbart's widow Susie Breitbart and the Mercer family) and CEO, while Alex Marlow is the editor-in-chief, Wynton Hall is managing editor, and Joel Pollak and Peter Schweizer are senior editors-at-large. Controversies and villainy *On February 7, 2013, Ben Shapiro published an article on Breitbart News reporting allegations that former Senator and nominee for United States Secretary of Defense Chuck Hagel (R-Nebraska) may have been paid to speak at an event sponsored by a group called "Friends of Hamas." Breitbart News said that the story was based on exclusive information from U.S. Senate sources. Writers for The Washington Post, New York magazine, and The Daily Beast criticized Breitbart News for the "Friends of Hamas" story, calling it "wrong" and "made-up". *Brietbart has promoted the racist conspiracy theory about former U.S. President Barack Obama having actually been born in Kenya. *During the 2016 presidential election, Breitbart News promoted conspiracy theories about Hillary Clinton and her staff, including the debunked Pizzagate conspiracy theory, which alleged that high-ranking members of the Democratic Party were involved a child sex ring (and also lead to an attempted mass shooting by Edgar Maddison Welch at the restaurant that was allegedly the front for this sex ring.) *They are active promoters of Climate change denial. *In July 2010, Breitbart News promoted a racial hoax by releasing an edited video titled "Proof NAACP Awards Racism" which featured USDA official Shirley Sherrod speaking at a National Association for the Advancement of Colored People fundraising dinner in March 2010. In the video, Sherrod admits to a racial reluctance to help a white farmer obtain government aid. As a result of the video, the NAACP condemned Sherrod's remarks, and U.S. government officials called on Sherrod to resign, which she did. The NAACP later posted the longer 43-minute video of the speech. In it, Sherrod said her reluctance to help a white man was wrong, and she had ended up assisting him. The NAACP then reversed their rebuke of Sherrod, and Secretary of Agriculture Tom Vilsack apologized and offered Sherrod a new government position. This eventually lead to a defamation lawsuit between Breitbart and Sherrod, which was settled in 2015. Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Organizations Category:Hate groups Category:Liars Category:Propagandist Category:Xenophobes Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Totalitarians Category:Political Category:Supremacists Category:Bully Category:Jerks Category:Obsessed Category:Saboteurs Category:Incriminator Category:Jingoists Category:Vocal Villains Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid Category:Arrogant Category:Brainwasher Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Islamophobes Category:Con Artists Category:Hypocrites